


I know what I want (But I know what you need)

by TricksterLove



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angry Gabriel, Angst, Fluff with Angst, Hurt Dean, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Sad Dean, Sad Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 06:06:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5153084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TricksterLove/pseuds/TricksterLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He would never admit that he fell asleep in Gabriel’s arms, cradled like he was something precious. Something to be adored and cherished. And he would never admit to waking up in the middle of the night, reaching out and being utterly relieved when a hand wrapped around his own and a pair of lips touched his forehead. </p><p>Or the one where Gabriel knows exactly what Dean needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I know what I want (But I know what you need)

_I know you’re cold kiddo, but don’t worry I’ll warm you up from the outside in._

Gabriel likes to touch him. Dean never understood why, but Gabriel has a major problem (among many others he might add,) with personal boundaries. Namely, his. The stupid archangel was always next to him and when he wasn’t he was never too far away. He didn’t know what Gabriel’s problem was, but he getting sick of all the taunts, the teasing smiles and oh, don’t even get him started on all the staring.

Now, Dean’s been stared at before by angels, some with disdain and hate and others (specifically Cas) with sheer curiosity. But with Gabriel? It’s like those golden eyes were trying to strip him down to his core…and make love to his soul. It was like Gabriel could see right through him, could see all his fears and all his desires…and that, terrified him.

Lifting the whiskey bottle to his lips, Dean took another swig, feeling the fire of the alcohol burn down his throat. It was another lonely night in a dingy motel. Sam is god knows where, doing god knows what. They had another fight, Dean on the defense while Sam riled on him mercilessly. The topic being of course, what Dean failed to do…again. It was supposed to be a simple salt-and-burn mission, but Dean had nearly gotten them both killed…again. He had stalled when he was supposed to take the shot, his body frozen in a way he’s never been before. Sam had blamed it on Dean not taking care of himself. Dean just said he was a little stiff. Nothing to be worried about.

“Nothing to be worried about eh?” A terribly familiar voice spoke.

Dean groaned when a pair of golden eyes suddenly filled his vision, Gabriel in his space once again. “What the hell Gabe?” he growled, glaring into those antagonizing gold eyes. He expected a smart ass remark, a smirk or even a raised eyebrow to his response. Instead, he was met with a quiet gaze, and a small sigh. “Oh Deano…”

Why did that hurt so much to hear?

Suddenly Dean turned his head away, could hear the disappointment in Gabriel’s tone. He didn’t know when he started to care about the angel’s opinion, but he seriously wished he didn’t. His disappointed enough people already. “I’m not disappointed in you kiddo.” Dean really wished Gabe would stop reading his thoughts. It was annoying. “It’s not my fault you think really loudly.”

The angel chuckled and he was close enough that Dean could feel the warmth of his breath against his cheek. Since when did he ever let Gabriel get this close?

A shiver suddenly ran down his spine, a cold spell washing over his form and gripping tight. Dean screwed his eyes shut for a minute, unsure of what was going on but hating it nonetheless. “Just leave Gabe, I don’t-“

“And what? Leave you here while you drop even lower? Because that’s what’s happening Dean.” Gabriel said and even with his eyes closed, Dean could feel the angry heat of his gaze.

Before Dean could even form a response, Gabriel had picked him up and promptly dropped him on the bed. The hunter looked up wide-eyed at the archangel who was now hovering over him, fingers gently brushing his arms and his sides. He stifled a whimper that wanted to rise out of his throat, the feeling of warmth against his cold flesh. “You really think I wouldn’t notice? C’mon Deano, you gotta do better than that.” Gabriel spoke, his eyes narrowing slightly.

The hands on his skin suddenly became hotter, Dean writhing quietly underneath them. He wasn’t sure if his body was trying to get closer or get away but Dean made up his mind to try and inch back from those warm hands and all seeing eyes. He didn’t need Gabriel touching him…more importantly, he didn’t deserve it. Gabriel must’ve noticed (or rather, heard his thoughts) because he growled loudly, the sound like thunder echoing in the room. Dean stilled obediently under the unspoken order. “No Deano, you’re not getting away from this. It’s obvious you can’t take care of yourself, so I’m doing it from now on.” All at once Dean found himself being pressed into the mattress, with Gabriel as a solid weight on top of him.

Shadows danced along the walls but Dean didn’t pay attention as much to them as he did to the fact that Gabriel’s eyes were…glowing. It took little to no effort of Gabriel’s part to pin Dean’s wrists above his head even with Dean squirming as much as he did. “Let me go damn it!” Dean shouted at the dumb angel, who merely smirked and pressed even closer, aligning their bodies.

Heat. Endless, infinite heat.

Dean’s eyes nearly rolled in the back of his head, his body arching upwards into the heat of Gabriel’s body. There was a roaring noise in his ear, the sound of his blood as it rushed through his being. Blinking slowly, Dean managed to open his eyes enough to stare at Gabriel who looked back with an expression he didn’t want to put to words. The burning heat eased up until it was pleasantly sizzling, somehow seeping into his pores. “Let it go Dean. I have you now. Just let go.”

The words were spoken in his mind. Had to be, because Gabriel’s lips were on his cheek his forehead and his nape. He wanted to pretend he didn’t understand those words, didn’t get their meaning. But, he did. Dean shook his head, too stubborn to admit, to let it all go. At the same time, he was too tired to keep going on, his body too starving to keep pretending he was okay. Dean was hungry for touch. Biting his lip, Dean shook his head slowly. He didn’t do chick-flick moments and even though tears whelmed in his eyes, he refused to let them fall. Dean Winchester did not cry.

So when he turned his head into Gabriel’s neck, he didn’t cry…just sweated from his eyes. “It’s okay…it’s okay.” And Dean allowed himself to be lulled by the soothing words whispered in his ear, the warmth touching him in places he nearly forgot had existed.

He would never admit that he fell asleep in Gabriel’s arms, cradled like he was something precious. Something to be adored and cherished. And he would never admit to waking up in the middle of the night, reaching out and being utterly relieved when a hand wrapped around his own and a pair of lips touched his forehead. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes, no beta.


End file.
